


Small Weird Loves

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [117]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Banter, Birthday Party, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Childhood Sweethearts, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Genderbending, Hide and Seek, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mice, Modern Royalty, Moving In Together, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Phobias, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunions, Slow Dancing, Speeches, Spells & Enchantments, Swordplay, Swords, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: A collection of stand-alone Merlin drabbles, written for Camelot Drabble community prompts.





	1. Blunt Objects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin should not be allowed to handle weapons. Fortunately, he has Arthur to show him how it's done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Blunt Objects  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Arthur  
>  **Character/s:** Merlin, Arthur  
>  **Warnings:** None.  
>  **Word Count:** 100w.  
>  **Prompt:** CD Prompt #307 ([this picture](https://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/1301907.html))  
> 

 

“Merlin, that’s not how you hold a sword.” Arthur’s words were patient, but he sounded amused. “You’ll chop one of your ears off carrying it like that.”

 

“It’s worked pretty well so far,” Merlin protested. As usual, Arthur seemed determined to find fault where none existed. What did it matter how he held the sword when he wasn’t fighting?

 

“At least let me show you the proper grip.” Arthur sighed. “Again.”

 

Merlin acquiesced. There was no getting out of it, anyway, and Arthur’s hands were warm and strong wrapped around his. It wasn't exactly a hardship, being held so close.

 

 


	2. The More Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year away at uni, Arthur comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** The More Things Change  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Arthur  
>  **Character/s:** Merlin, Arthur  
>  **Warnings:** None.  
>  **Word Count:** 100w  
>  **Prompt:** CD Prompt #309: Song Prompt (Photograph)  
> 

 

“You grew up,” Arthur said, half-laughing. He made a show of matching Merlin to his photo, squinting like it was the hardest task in the world. “I almost didn’t recognise you.”  
  
“It’s only been a year, you prat,” Merlin said, taking Arthur’s luggage then discarding it in favour of a massive hug. “I’m not that different.”  
  
“I suppose your ears are the same.” He tweaked one of them. “Still enormous.”  
  
“And your manners are still atrocious.”  
  
They grinned at one another.  
  
“It’s good to have you back,” Merlin said, shyly.  
  
Arthur took a deep breath. “It’s good to be home.”


	3. Would Smell As Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin always thinks Arthur looks perfect, no matter what (body) he wears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Would Smell As Sweet  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Arthur  
>  **Character/s:** Merlin, Arthur  
>  **Warnings:** Genderbent!Arthur.  
>  **Word Count:** 100w.  
>  **Prompt:** CD Prompt #311 Song Prompt (Perfect)

 

“Don’t laugh,” Arthur said. “I’m coming out.”

  
  
Merlin looked up from where he had been studiously examining his boots, fully expecting to see—well, Arthur in a dress. The reality, however, was rather different than he had anticipated. Thanks to a clever curse from a particularly creative witch, Arthur Pendragon now had curves, and with his muscular arms bare and a plunging neckline, he looked undeniably stunning in a deep red dress.

  
  
“Well?” Arthur demanded, voice sharp. “I'm a mess, aren't I?”

  
  
“You—I—” Merlin stuttered for a moment before regaining the ability to speak. “No, Arthur, you look perfect.”

 


	4. Forsaking All Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's parents have finally gotten married. But they're not the only ones to get their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Forsaking All Others  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Arthur, Hunith/Balinor  
>  **Character/s:** Merlin, Arthur, Hunith, Balinor.  
>  **Warnings:** None.  
>  **Word Count:** 100w  
>  **Prompt:** CD Prompt #312 Art Prompt ([In Your Arms](https://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/1315169.html))

 

Balinor and Hunith were the only ones still dancing when Arthur and Merlin decided to turn in. Merlin lingered for a moment to say goodbye, then caught up to Arthur on the stairs, a goofy expression on his face.  
  
“Happy?” Arthur asked him, smiling.   
  
“Very,” Merlin said, smiling back. “Today was perfect.”  
  
“It really was,” Arthur agreed. He pulled Merlin closer, and, after a moment’s hesitation, added quietly, “In fact, I can think of only one thing that could possibly top it.”  
  
Merlin raised an eyebrow. “What’s that?”  
  
“Our wedding.” Arthur kissed him softly. “If you’ll have me, that is.”

 


	5. Tender Mercies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin isn't very good at concealing what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Tender Mercies  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Arthur  
>  **Character/s:** Merlin, Arthur  
>  **Warnings:** Nipple play.  
>  **Word Count:** 100w.  
>  **Prompt:** CD Prompt #319 Sensitive

 

Merlin knew he was done for as soon as Arthur’s mouth closed around his nipple, but he made a valiant attempt to resist.  
  
“Arthur—no,” he panted, arching his back as Arthur’s tongue swirled around the hardening nub. “Don’t—I'm—”  
  
When Arthur made to pull away, however, Merlin let out a growl and dragged him back again, feeling Arthur's huff of laughter against his damp skin.  
  
“You’re what?” the prince asked, nuzzling Merlin’s chest. “What are you, _Mer_ lin?”  
  
There was no help for it. “ _Sensitive_ ,” Merlin sighed, his hands in Arthur’s hair.  
  
"Really." Arthur smirked. “I never would've guessed.”


	6. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine isn't as smooth as he likes to think he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Issues  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Pairing/s:** Gwen/Gwaine  
>  **Character/s:** Gwen, Gwaine  
>  **Warnings** : None.  
>  **Word Count:** 100w.  
>  **Prompt:** CD Prompt #326 Random Dialogue 1 ("I've been checking you out").

 

“Are you a library book? ‘Cause baby, I’ve been checking you out,” a voice murmurs in Gwen’s ear, interrupting her reading. She looks up to see a familiar young man sitting down across from her, brushing his long, dark hair out of his eyes. She sighs.  
  
“Is that your best material?” she asks. “Because, you know, some women don’t appreciate being compared to inanimate objects.”  
  
“Aw, Gwennie, don’t be like that,” Gwaine says, pouting. “I’m trying to flirt with you, here.”  
  
Gwen rolls her eyes. She likes Gwaine–more than likes–but there’s a distinct pleasure in making him squirm.

 


	7. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine gets a small surprise when he and Gwen move into their new house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** The Little Things  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Pairing/s:** Gwen/Gwaine  
>  **Character/s:** Gwen, Gwaine  
>  **Warnings:** None.  
>  **Word Count:** 100w.  
>  **Prompt:** CD Prompt #327 Random Dialogue 2 ("Why did you scream like that?")

 

Gwaine, are you all right?” Gwen bursts into their bedroom, broom raised. “Why did you scream like that?”  
  
Gwaine is standing on the bed, but when he sees her he starts waving his arms, eyes wide. “Mouse!” he blurts. “I saw a mouse.”  
  
Gwen rolls her eyes. “It’s an old house,” she says patiently. “There are bound to be a few mice around. I’ll get some traps and put them down tomorrow. Now get down from there, you big chicken.”  
  
Gwaine follows her reluctantly from the room, and she pats his arm. “Don’t worry,” she says, grinning. “I’ll protect you.”

 


	8. All in the Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has to wait until the last possible second to make his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** All in the Timing  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Arthur  
>  **Character/s:** Merlin, Arthur  
>  **Warnings:** None.  
>  **Word Count:** 100w.  
>  **Prompt:** CD Prompt #331 Random First Line 1 ("S/he kept absolutely still as the footsteps got louder.")

 

He kept absolutely still as the footsteps got louder. They were rapidly approaching his hiding place, which meant that he had to make a choice: if he jumped out now, he would still have the element of surprise, but there was always a chance he wouldn’t be noticed right away, which would give him the advantage. Timing was crucial.  
  
He waited another second; two. Then he signalled to the others and leapt forward.  
  
“Surprise!”  
  
“Jesus Christ, Merlin,” Arthur said, clutching his chest dramatically. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”  
  
Merlin smiled. “Happy Birthday,” he said, giving Arthur a kiss.

 


	9. last year's language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Arthur's first Christmas speech as the King of Camelot, and Merlin is nervous. Arthur, however, isn't nervous at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** last year's language  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Arthur  
>  **Character/s:** Merlin, Arthur  
>  **Warnings:** None.  
>  **Word Count:** 100w.  
>  **Prompt:** CD Prompt #345 First Christmas.

 

“Are you ready?” Merlin’s hands are at his collar, adjusting it one final time before he smoothes the non-existent wrinkles from Arthur’s jacket and steps back. “I think you’re ready. What do you think?”  
  
“I think I look fine.” Arthur catches Merlin’s belt, reeling him in again to kiss him softly. “ _We_ look fine. Stop fussing.”  
  
“But it’s your first Christmas speech,” Merlin protests, half-hearted. “I just want to make sure everything is—perfect.”  
  
Arthur just smiles at him; cheeks flushed, mouth bitten red, Merlin has never looked lovelier. “Trust me,” he says, taking his husband's hand. “It will be.”

 


End file.
